Seize the Day
by Silverkada
Summary: One hundred years have passed and Link finds himself feeling like he is missing a piece of himself. He restored all his memories and defeated Calamity Ganon, but why is that not good enough? Why does he feel like he is still forgetting something very important? Male Sheik X Link (Shink)


**Male Sheik! X Link. Kinda OOC, but given it's not Link going from a child to sudden adult, I felt the need for this to be smuttier for some reason. Also be kind, this is my first 'lemon' I've written. LOL. If you don't agree with two men having sex or don't wanna read it, I suggest you back click now. Also, Breath of the Wild stole my heart ever since I got it the midnight release. All I can say is this game made me think of so much Shink! Ugh ugh ugh, it's so beautiful!**

 **Lastly, sorry for the typos and bad grammar. I didn't have this beta read. ._.**

 **Seize the Day**

 **One-shot**

Link wasn't much for talking, and now that he thought about it, he sure did use his hands a lot when he did decide to speak out. Although, now that Link finally had a time to relax and not think about Calamity Ganon and the blood moon, and all the other stuff that entailed his mission, he actually got to settle down in that house he always wanted in Hateno. Not much talking to do anymore, thankfully. Link glanced around the house and sighed at the little couch sitting in the corner. He also had a basin, that one of the villagers helped build for him as a thank you gift, then lastly up in the loft, his new bed sat. It was his favorite thing about his house. It was another gift given by the people of Hateno. It was huge, at least fitting three people and Link had smiled so big when they set it up for him because Link hadn't had a real place to sleep since that time one hundred years ago, and even that wasn't an ideal place for rest.

Of course, he had his materials and weapons stashed here and there around his house, also his horse Epona out back in her own stable. Everything was just perfect. So why did something not feel right? Why did Link feel like he was still missing something? He thought the feeling would go away once he restored peace to Hyrule, but dolorously it did not.

He thought back to Zelda and how he was glad his memories were restored with her. He also thought about how he was once again the captain of the Royal Guard and how he was still appointed Zelda's body guard. In fact, some nights he would stay at Hyrule castle. Zelda insisted he simply move in like before, but somehow having the space out here made him feel like he could breathe a bit better and be at peace with himself. He needed that; Deserved that.

Sighing, Link flopped himself on his couch. It creaked as his tired body fell into it, letting Link to stretch out his limbs as he kicked off his boots and simply closed his eyes. The two dogs of the village were curled up at his feet and he smiled, thinking about the times they helped him. He named them Yellow Eyes and Russet. They were his companions just like Epona. Suddenly, Link felt like an idiot for feeling so alone, he had many wonderful friends in his life and he couldn't think of anything happier.

Link almost drifted off to sleep at that thought, but without warning, Link heard a creaking outside his door. Quickly, Link shot up, along with his dogs, their ears perking as he did so. Russet whimpered and Link shushed him as he quietly stood up, grabbing the nearest weapon. He carefully crept closer to the door, but unexpectedly jumped back as the door flew open.

There, before him was a man covered head to toe. He had a cowl concealing his face and blonde unruly hair covering one of his eyes. Lastly, Link noted the emblem of a Sheikah eye centered on his chest plate and Link stood up straight as the stranger leaned against the door frame as calm and casual as ever. Link noticed thunder clouds rolling in the mountains and could even begin to hear the crickets coming out for the evening. What was a stranger doing barging into his place like this at these hours of the day? Was he lost?

"Sheikah?"

"Did my red eyes throw you off….Hero?"

Link almost didn't like the tone the man threw at him on the last word 'Hero'. It sounded mocking, almost like he was belittling him. Or maybe he was teasing? Link couldn't tell and it bothered him. Now that he was thinking about it, the man's accent was thick and messy, obviously Hylian wasn't he first language. He didn't know this man and of course the red eye wasn't something Link heard of in a while. Now that Link thought about it, the red eyes of the Sheikah was almost unheard of. Especially his blonde hair that almost looked white. Although, he did bare the warm skin tone and also the lithe body type of most Sheikah, Link still couldn't recall knowing this man. He wore blues and whites, even some red, which Link remembered from the shop down in Kakariko selling at one time.

"What do you want?" Link finally asked, lowering his pitch fork. The man before him raised a brow at the chosen weapon and Link rolled his eyes before tossing it aside. "Unless you're a part of the Yiga clan, I won't be needing that."

"Hmm, what if I am?" The man countered.

"Why? Those guys don't have a brain in their skull. You don't look like the type."

"What is the type you think I am?" The man stepped closer into Link's house and he mentally cursed himself for dropping his weapon. What made him do that anyway? He wasn't ever so stupid to do away with a weapon when he was facing someone he never met before, especially one as suspicious as him.

"The stupid type."

"So, that's what you're into these days?"

Link narrowed his eyes and almost growled under his breath. Even though he couldn't see the man's face, he knew he was smirking, "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"You're the one who tossed your weapon, I'm afraid."

Link glanced back over his shoulder and even before the stranger could speak a single word, Link rolled to the left and picked up a better weapon, his guardian sword. He gripped it with both hands and turned around to face the stranger, but instantly his weapon was kicked out of hands, sending it flying backwards towards his couch. Everything went silence as the unwelcome visitor placed a senbon to his neck. Even his weapons are unusual. Link grit his teeth knowing he was now at the man's mercy. He could hear his dogs growl in the background and bark continuously. The man shot them a dirty look and the dogs whimpered as they lay low, submitting to the man. This made Link even angrier.

"So, you are with the Yiga clan. How low."

"Maybe I'm with no clan. Why must there be side? "The stranger cocked his head, allowing Link to glance partly into his hidden eye. If it wasn't for the fact that the man was a complete jerk, Link might have found him alluring, but instead all he felt was anger.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?"

Link's body went stiff as the Sheikah pushed him back, forcing him to hit the edge of the couch and buckle his legs falling backwards. Now this position was not what Link was expecting. Link swallowed and he glanced around himself. No weapons. He supposed he could use his mere body strength, but nothing was fair while his foe had a weapon and he didn't.

"What? Memories of me fighting you? No, but I did kick the ass of all your other mates."

The Sheikah withdrew his Senbon, but kept his distance just the same, or perhaps closer, Link couldn't tell. However, with the man so close, Link could smell the scent of pine- and was that…cinnamon? Link didn't want to breathe in anymore of the scent, it confused him, hurt his head and caused confusion.

"What's with the frown?"

Link couldn't see his mouth, but he could see the motion of a mouth moving underneath the cloth and watched intently as he spoke. His heart was now pounding in his chest and every muscle in his body went stiff. The man made his vision blurry and everything sting and worst of all, he couldn't push the stranger away, almost he wanted to lean in closer. Why?

"Hero?" The way the words slipped from the man's mouth and the way it sounded like music to his ears. He couldn't help the familiar retort.

"It's Link!"

The stranger stood back, alarmed. There was now an enduring silence between them and Link just gawked at the Sheikah. He was tall, but not taller than he. There was also definite muscle defining the man and Link had to wonder just what type of warrior he was? Somehow it didn't seem like he was against him, but also not for him either

Finally, Link took a deep breath, forcing his body to uncoil, "Where are you from and why do you seem so…." Link squinted his eyes quizzically.

"So, what?"

"I….I don't know. You tell me?"

"Hmm." The man thought on this, his face almost becoming completely hidden by his mask and hair, "I think it's better you remember on your own."

"Is this another memory or something? Because Zelda said they were all restored."

There was a loud scoff and Sheik crossed his arms, "Well of course she did. I'm not sure she was so fond of me, especially after I awoke."

Link had a feeling of betrayal, but he wasn't sure from who? The man before him or Zelda? Of course, his Princess did have a protective thing over him and he got rather sick of her doting constantly on him. Maybe there was a clear reason why he didn't recall the man before him?

"What? Were you a long-lost bully I had as a child? I recall many of those."

"Somehow I can't see the Hero of Time being bullied."

Link leaned back against the couch, watching the Sheikah curiously, "Well the way I see it, you're being a bully right now. You can't just bust into people's homes uninvited, ya'know!"

"Why not? You're the one who taught me how to do it."

Link blushed feverishly, at all the times he went into random people's homes unannounced, "W-well that's different. I was doing Hero work- hey wait, I never showed you any such thing! I never even met you before!" Like stood and accusingly pointed a finger at the man's face. He saw the roll of one eye and then the Sheikah crossed him arms.

"I am rather offended you forgot who I am. Actually, I think I might just leave. This was foolish of me." The man turned on his heels and made to leave. Painfully, Link watched him go and it confused him why it bothered him in the first place. This guy was a complete stranger. He didn't want to argue with a complete stranger anyway and it wasn't like he was invited or summoned by the Princess. He was just some Sheikah man just waltzing right up to him like they were some sort of odd friends in a past life. However, even that didn't line up given that the Sheikah tried to attack him.

Something inside Link seemed to kick him, almost similar to how a wild horse might throw you once leaping onto its back. Somehow this stranger felt like the mare in this situation.

Link reached our and urgently grabbed the man's wrist, "Sheik wait…" The words flew out of his mouth like they were the most normal thing to say. Sheik…..Sheik…

" _I am Sheik, the nameless boy. Heh, kind of fitting for a misfit like myself, right?"_

The flashback of Link long ago as a child flashed into his mind. He could remember. He immediately released his grip on Sheik's wrist and stumbled backwards. Link cradled his hand like it had been burnt, but truly the only expression on his face was mere panic. He was gasping for air and tears brimmed his eyes, he felt empty and broken, but most of all, he felt a flood of emotions strike him like lighting and he didn't stop himself as he moved forward on instinct and pressed the man against the front door, pinning him there with all the strength he could muster, tearing the cowl from the man's face and kissing him harder than reason. It wasn't a graceful kiss at all and Link mentally slapped himself at the thought that he forgot how to kiss. Their teeth clicked together and he wasn't sure if that was an invitation or just a normal reaction from kissing someone this hard. He knew he was likely bruising the shorter man, whether it be his wrists that he had pinned down or his lips that he pressed into, but deciding that this wasn't enough, Goddess knows why, Link kissed the man a bit softer this time, albeit still demanding for more, for entrance into his mouth.

There was evident surprise from Sheik, and the way he wiggled his body showed that not only was he alarmed, but also accepting of this new behavior from the Hero. He let his eyes slip closed as he moaned just lightly into the Hero's mouth. He let their tongue's trace one another in a way you would trace and memorize a map, however Sheik had been here before, and not just once.

A second ago Link was trying to kill him and now…wow how the tables did turn. Sheik didn't expect any memories to return to the Hero and if they they, he certainly didn't expect this behavior from the Captaim of the Royal Guard.

Sheik didn't agree with the Hero suddenly deciding how this was going to go and damnit if his memories were returning, he'd make sure he'd never forget him again. Slowly Sheik dared to twist his body around mid-kiss and pin the Hero against the back of the door, but the hold on him was so rough, Sheik wasn't able to hardly move. His newfound Hero was stronger than before; this was unexpected. Sheik bit Link's lower lip hard, perhaps hard enough to leave blood, but Link only pressed him harder into the back of the door having his shoulder blades scrape against wood, sure to leave some sort of mark in the morning, and the thought made Sheik unbelievably hard.

Sheik urged their lips apart panting and gasping for air, his eye flickered up into the Hero's cerulean ones, "You remember?" He said curtly, but no answer was given as Link yanked the turban from Sheik's head and let his long breathtaking flaxen hair cascade down his shoulders. Link swiftly brushed the hair out of his face, staring at Sheik like he was a jewel to never be sold for any price.

Not sure what to do, Sheik looked away, feeling almost silly in the situation. It had been so long, so much time, one hundred years or so…and they were both alive and his Hero…yes his….he remembered.

"How could I have forgotten how astonishing you are?" It was a mere whisper, but Sheik felt his insides fall apart and a fraction of him trembled. One hundred years and yet now it felt like yesterday. Sheik never thought striding into the Hero's new home would amount to this. Part of him believed Link remembered him and that he simply threw him aside like garbage, but he could feel an entire new presence of the man he once knew and adored.

"Link grabbed the corners of Sheik's face and stared at him with lips eased apart. It was a look that Sheik knew Link was undressing him with just his eyes. He didn't feel exposed though, just desperate.

"Do you remember what I said to you the first time?" Sheik grabbed Link's left hand and gripped it tightly, his amber eyes furrowed as he spoke and his eyes never straying from the Hero's, "I told you I was never allowed to show myself to outsiders, especially my face. You….do you remember what you said in return?"

Without forewarning, Link hiked Sheik up onto his hips and leaned him back further into the wooden door, causing it to creak just lightly. It was then that Link noticed it began to rain outside. Luckily neither man was wearing metal. The stupid thought also made him wonder if perhaps this was an excuse to stay indoors.

"I told you that I was not outsider…." And that was proof enough for Sheik as Link moved in closer and latched his mouth onto the man's neck. The scent of cinnamon was stronger now and Link felt dizzy at the taste. Sheik always had a thing about cleanliness and while most men just toughed it out and dealt with what the Goddess gave him, Sheik was more precise about keeping clean and how appearance was everything.

The man had once been a Prince to a Sheikah tribe, but given his parents died shortly after his birth, he was considered unlucky and an outsider. His own people abandoned him, Link recalled. It shattered him when he heard of what happened to him. More importantly, he was the last child to bear the ruby eyes and hair ashen, almost like snow. He still grew up a warrior and was trained by the very best. Many of his clan didn't like him, but there was the better half who believed he was still the Prince and treated him so. Link had met him as a child one day while he was training at Hyrule castle. He could remember sparring with the man for the first time and then afterwards using materials to make something for them to eat. Expectantly, Link was required to learn a set amount of skill, but Sheik was trained for so much less. He was much closer to an assassin than a human.

Regardless of the labels placed on Sheik, Link befriended him and each time he visited the castle, Link would invite him to spare with him and learn the ways of his people. It started a friendship so deep. The idea of Link suddenly losing all memories of such a person so close to him made his whole-body tremble with fear. He wanted Sheik so bad right now. No needed him!

He nipped and sucked on Sheik's neck's listening to the pants that escaped his lovers mouth. Sheik never was one for sounds in bed, but perhaps it was all his stealth training that stole that beautiful sounds from escaping his lips. Link wanted to hear his lover beg for him, but he felt as if his mind was collapsing around him and that he wasn't sure what move to make next. He just…wanted him…wanted his Sheik. This wasn't a debate.

"I-I need you." Link whispered out as he pulled away from the bruising spots now decorating his lovers neck.

Sheik stared steadily down at his Hero and wrapped his arms around his neck as he leaned in and closed his eyes gently, "Then have me, Hero of Time, for I already belong to you."

Link didn't need anymore permission and once again hiked Sheik up around his waist as he carried him up to his loft. He let him down before the bed and once again studied his features. His lips were thin and light pink, his nose like a button, perfect for his thin lined lips. His jawbone was sharp and could probably stab a bitch with it if he wanted, and lastly his eyes reminded him of fire, of blood, of rage, or fear, of roses, of intimacy, and finally, love. They reminded him of every aspect he wasn't and that was when Link realized he was his opposite, the flip-side to his card, the missing pieces to his heart.

"Why couldn't I remember you?" Link asked rather crossly, cupping Sheik's face as he spoke.

"Because as I am sure you know, I was also put to sleep. However, when I awoke, I had no memories and ended up joining the Yiga clan. I was swallowed by their ways and blinded by confusion. My whole life seemed like a shell of who I once was, but what was familiar to me was killing. So it's what I did. I was undefeated, I was perfect. Until…" Sheik glanced downward, bawling his fists and Link could feel the anger seeping through his veins, "Until one day someone spoke of a Hero returning after one hundred years asleep. I knew then that we were somehow linked. I went in search for you, but by the time I had managed to find this Hero, you had already saved Hyrule and everything was once again at peace. After that…after you triumphed over Calamity Ganon, my memories returned and they struck me like water on a rock, making it smooth as silk. I felt air return to my lungs and I wanted to find you." Sighing, Sheik scoffed, "However you were beside the Princess once again and when I confronted her alone, I questioned her about our memories and she told me that our's weren't returned. Apparently, I wasn't suppose to recover mine. You on the other hand were told to never recover them. Zelda said the Goddess had made that decision."

Link's hand dropped from Sheik face and he swallowed before staring downward, "But we do remember and I won't lose you again, I never felt complete, but now….I feel…"

Sheik leaned in and pressed his lips softly into Link's sending electric down his spine. It all felt so right. This felt right.

"Damn them, Hero, damn them all."

"Shit…" Link whispered out as he closed his eyes and moved himself closer to Sheik. Their bodies met and Link pressed them together tightly, leaving only their clothes to separate them. He kissed Sheik lightly at first, but then it became a desperate need to taste more of him, remember all the things he had lost. He breathed in everything Sheik was willing to offer him as he continued to move him backwards until he buckled against the bed, Link straddling on top of him, lips still connected. Sheik wiggled beneath him, trying to find some type of leverage, the Hero already had his mind made up what was going to happen, but Sheik thought otherwise.

"Is this a test of strength?" He gasped out, pulling away from their kiss.

"Do you want it to be?"

"I didn't assume we were sparing,"

Link rolled his eyes, "I am not the same boy who almost perished those one hundred years ago, I've learned from my mistakes."

"Apparently not." Sheik was precise and ruthless, he was figuring out his Hero soon enough. Using his legs, he tightened his grip on the Hero, paralyzingly the strongest part of his body. Sheik was quick and he would always have that on Link as long as they lived. Easily he flipped their bodies around until Sheik was straddling the Hero, "You don't remember how unpredictable I am."

Link rolled his eyes gleaming, "Perhaps, but you don't remember how well I remember your body." Link moved his knee upward until it was grinding into Sheik's pants, the movement sending Sheik into a wave of pleasure that he almost forgotten. It had been so long….

Link's eyes were dark and there was no mistaking the lust lacing his every movement. He couldn't peel his eyes away from Sheik, watching as he crumbled above him made the memories of their past life kindle to gaiety, "How could I….forget?" Sheik's voice came out in rapid gasps and he bit his lower lip, trying to stop himself from getting trapped in pure desire

"You must not be as disciplined as I perceived."

"Stop…talking…you hate….talking." Sheik reminded him as he ground his hips up into Link's touch.

Without warning, Sheik dripped his head lower and bit down on the column of Link's neck. A breathless moan escaped the Hero's lips as his back arched upward. Link's sandy blonde hair was slightly array, but Sheik had never seen a man so damn captivating as his Hero was. He lived for this moment, he would sleep another thousand years just to have his Hero in his arms again.

"Too many clothes." Sheik breathed out as he began to yank and pull at the blue tunic covering Link's body. Aiding Link, he removed all his clothes hastily until only his under short were remaining. Sheik soaked in every line and curve of Link's body. There were scars which never healed, muscles that Sheik didn't recall before, but still a sunlight golden beauty as he always and ever was before, "Fuck….you're-"

Link quickly pulled Sheik's jaw downward, closing the gap between them as he sucked on Sheik's lower lip. It was smooth while his tongue was rough. Sheik seemed to have a theme with his body and Link relished in every part of him. The Royal Guardsman suddenly realized he was wearing much less than his participant and didn't hesitate to repeat the same motion with Sheik. He was quick to peal each layer from the Sheikah, but it was always so complicated with him because he had layers where layers shouldn't even be. It was like unwrapping a gift the size of a Goron, only to find out it's just a walnut in its place.

"Whyyyy?" Link complained as he unraveled yet another set of bandages. Weapons spilled out here and there and Sheik found the whole thing amusing. He didn't even help the poor thing as he tried to figure out the way of his armor.

"I never can figure this out. You change it up every time!"

"It's to keep the mystery."

"But the time I get this shit off of you my cock is going to be-"

Sheik instantly pushed Link back into the bed and placed his hand right under the hem of his shorts, "I am rather sure you won't be experiencing any of that nonsense." Sheik let his hand wonder lower teasing the flesh at his waist band and then left chaste kisses and nibbles, dragging his tongue even lower below his belly button, enjoying the tremble he created. Steadily and slowly letting his palm grace over the apparent arousal in Link's shorts. He barely let his hand touch as he pulled away and teasingly, drawing his mouth upward and closer to Link's hardened nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it while his tongue made circles over the sensitive skin.

Sheik wasn't at all surprised when he felt Link grip his fingers into his hair, pulling his head closer towards his body until his nose touched his heated skin. He could feel the pounding heart of his Hero and the sound was like melody to his ears.

Sheik's own erection began to leak at just the sight of the usually composed man before him, and he knew Link was playing nice, letting him ravish him in a fashion he use to before. This time, however, he would make sure the Hero never lost the memory of them again.

Sheik finally gave in and pulled the rest of his clothes from his body, leaving him completely naked for the Hero to see. He wasn't one for leaving on shorts and felt like it wasn't a hidden secret just how hard he really was. They were both on display and no amount of clothes would hide that.

"Sh-it…." Link rasped out as his glossy eyes looked up at Sheik. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and it made his body glow like amber. The sun itself had kissed his skin and hardly a mark marred the Prince's skin. He had muscle covering ever inch of his body, showing just how much he worked his body his entire life. He was never a huge man, but with that body he could do things other couldn't. He was dangerous and fierce and Link loved it- no he craved it. If he thought Sheik was marvelous with his clothes on, then there wasn't a word on the planet to describe him with his clothes off.

Link was done with this teasing game Sheik was playing with him and quickly sat up. He pushed Sheik back enough to wear he could get on his knees and quickly wiggled his shorts off deciding that those were simply no longer needed. He wanted Sheik close. Now. He roughly wrenched Sheik onto his lap until every part of their bodies were touching. He could smell his scent so vigorously now that he began licking at every inch of skin he could manage. Sheik's hair flowed down his back until it reached right past his chest and Link recalled him once telling him that he never liked to cut his hair because Sheikah hair doesn't grow fast and it's suppose to be the mostly brilliant and softest of hair among humans. Link ran his fingers through the man's hair, letting the silky feeling glide through his fingers, his pine scent and taste of cinnamon flooding his thoughts, blinding him of anything else.

Normally Sheik was a more composed man, but Link liked to break down those walls leaving him vulnerable, and he liked it. The trust he had for this man was powerful, a mystery in its own and when the thought that Link would never belong to him again surfaced his mind, he felt himself begin to fade. He wouldn't let that happen. Even if this was all a dream. He lavished in every moment he received. Link was his.

P

Sharply, Link's fingers dug into Sheik's back as he released his hair and Sheik automatically jerked his hips upward, meeting Link's arousal with his own. The raspy groan that escaped Link's lips had him do it again, just to hear that sound once more. Sheik was practically biting his lip bloody to keep himself quiet. His mind was a haze and he could feel his head spinning with pleasure as he let his body move in motion with the Hero.

Finally, they both decided the teasing was enough and Sheik began to press on Link's shoulders, but not before Link cleanly lifted him and tossed the Sheikah onto his back, his hands pinned above his head in such a grip there were sure to leave marks in the morning. The thought only made Sheik's cock even harder as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, "Hero please…."

Link licked and nipped at every inch of Sheik's body, making his way past his leaking cock and down towards the inside of his thigh. He licked and sucked hard in spots he knew made the Sheikah crazy in lust, "You know my name, Sheik, don't play coy now."

"F-fuck you…"

"Sheik…." The Hero spoke out warningly. He dipped his head lower, taking the tip of Sheik into his mouth and giving one meager suck before he heard the sound he wanted escape his lover.

"Goddess, Link, please…"

The Hero didn't have to hear more as he swallowed down his lover and sucked and licked at every inch of his arousal, tracing his tongue along the vein, then encasing the tip into his mouth and sucking the pre-cum from his teasing. He was true bliss in his mouth and Link felt like he could stay like this forever. It killed him that he forgot this, that out of everything, he never remembered. Part of him wanted to curse the Goddess, the other part of him wanted to thank her for giving Sheik back to him. Right now, his mind was a disarray of relishing his lover to even think properly.

He pulled from Sheik, feeling his body tighten beneath him, "Sheik…."

"Don't you dare reconsider…..it's been one hundred years idiot, I'm not waiting any longer."

Link could argue with him and decided on letting the greedy side of him take over. If Sheik wanted this as much as he did, then….

Suddenly panic set in when Link realized he didn't exactly have lube for the current activities to take place. It wasn't like he had it laying around like he was ready to fuck somebody. In fact, the last year he spent journeying Hyrule and summoning the Divine Beasts, not once did he Link about sex. Sure, there were a few times where he awkwardly jerked off to nothing in particular, if not for the mere fact he was human and had normal body functions, but it was never anything more than a release and then he would move on to the next thing. He didn't like to waste time with that type of stuff and thinking of anyone else the way he thought of Sheik was plain awkward for him. Zelda was always to be his soul mate as a sister to him. It was always too weird to imagine her otherwise. Of course, at a time he thought of Mipha that way, but by that time, he was already in love with Sheik and nothing would change that. Now that his memories were restored, he could only understand why now Mipha never meant that way to him. It always felt wrong.

"Sheik don't murder me, but all I have is a type of ointment I made from materials for dry skin. It won't harm you in any way, but I can assure you that your ass will be nice and-"

"Hero…" Sheik warned with dagger eyes as he stopped the Hero from saying anything further.

Link shrugged his shoulder and quickly retrieved the ointment. Sheik reached out to caress Link's shaft, but was stopped short by Link once again pinning him back against the bed, "No, you're not moving from my hands. I am going to remind you who you belong to."

The words sent pleasure straight to Sheik's cock and he decided not to argue anymore with the Hero. It didn't mean he would remain submissive for long, but he would give him his time. However, Sheik mused the idea that Link thought he had to remind him of who he belonged to. He knew before he kicked his front door open who he belonged to.

Link immediately coated himself in the ointment and then his fingers. He moved his body upward, letting their body heat emulate between them. The feel of their skin together made Link's body feel on fire and the way his cock ached made him want to be inside his lover now. He slowly lowered his hand, allowing one finger to press at Sheik's entrance. The man didn't flinch at first, but then allowed the long ago feeling return to him. Sheik let out a deep breath and moaned softly, loving the feeling of the Hero finally touching him this way again. It was torturous how much Sheik wanted Link right now, how he craved him.

"…Link…" The barely audible plea had Link understanding. He let a second finger enter inside, Sheik sucking in a breath at the intrusion as Link made his way up Sheik's chest, kissing and trailing marks along as he moved. Sheik couldn't control himself as his bandaged fingers dug into the Hero's back, surely leaving marks up and down his sinewy skin.

"Right there, fuck." Sheik was usually the graceful speaker of the two, but the colorful language that flew out of his mouth when his mind was blinded by pleasure gave Link such a desire for the man that he could not fathom.

Link once again took Sheik shaft into his mouth, loving the way he tasted. It was pure and it was a taste only Sheik had. Memories of before flooded his mind and Link didn't hold back the moan that vibrated on his lips. That only had Sheik add another scrape down Link's spine, sending more pleasure throughout his body.

At this point, Sheik had lost count on how many fingers were entered, but once they were removed, he felt a sense of panic before Link pulled himself from Sheik's erection. Now, Sheik could completely feel how hard Link was as he rubbed against his thigh. The ointment was definitely better than what they used it in past but one hundred years was still one hundred years and his body would need to remember that.

"Are you ready?"

"Don't treat me like I'm made of glass…just…move."

Link didn't need anymore permission. He slowly pressed inside, waiting until he was completely sheathed to stop moving. Sheik was now gasping for air and completely tense, "Relax, Sheik, breathe." Sheik did as he was told and adjusted himself before the pain began to fade away. This was definitely a lot different than his fingers, but it was time for Link to stop idling. In fact, Link looked ready to fall apart at the idea of staying still for so long, he was biting his lower lip in pleasure.

Sheik made a small movement to test himself, rocking his hips at the old feeling of Link inside him and then suddenly Link decided he couldn't handle the suspense anymore as he slowly pulled back, then drove back into Sheik. The feeling was surprising at first, leaving Sheik breathless, but Link finally lined himself properly, getting the feeling of Sheik before him and clinching his shoulders before he drove back in again.

Sheik's lips peered apart and a soundless moan escaped his lips as his eyes slipped closed. Every ounce of pain disappeared as Link continued to press inside of him. He missed this more than anything else in the world. Nothing compared to his Hero. Nothing ever would.

It wasn't just the sex, no, it was his very existence that drove Sheik wild. Even when they first met all those years ago, Sheik knew there was an unbreakable bond between them. Not even shattered memories could steal that from them.

Link drove in again and again, sending unimaginable bliss through Sheik's body. Desperately, Link began to pump Sheik's shaft, his lubed fingers mixed with Sheik's pre-cum gave the perfect friction and pleasure having Sheik groan out. Link's movements became faster as he surged forward, creating a perfect rhythm of white heat and intimacy throughout their bodies. Sheik sealed his eyes shut and he panted for breath as Link pulled his ass closer to his hips, until suddenly Sheik could feel the Hero tense up above him before he let out a breathy groan, "Sheik…." Desperation escaped Link's lips as thrust further, Sheik becoming painfully close as burn mixed with pleasure. Instantly, Link came inside of him, thrashing his hips uncontrollably.

Sheik arched his back as Link continued to pump his cock and followed Link in orgasm, seeing white in his vision and his body shake as every molecule in his body seemed to set ablaze from the pleasure that consumed his body. He knew whatever sounds he made now we're uncontrolled and he dug his nails into Link's back until his body cooled from the hot bliss that left him motionless.

Link collapsed on top of Sheik panting and letting the aftermath of their orgasm consume their bodies, not once had Link felt such at peace with himself, not even after defeating Calamity Ganon.

Finally, Sheik shifted himself until his body was cuddled up to Link's side. He was exhausted and his body felt lighter than it ever had before. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid if he said a word, everything would disappear and he would awake to find it all just a dream.

"Sheik…

Finally, after long moments of silence the Hero spoke. Sheik glanced up into his eyes, hoping his words wouldn't be fatal. He wasn't sure why he was so afraid. After everything was taken from him, he couldn't bare it again.

"I just wanted you to know you're not allowed to leave my house. You're mine. You belong to me."

The words were so unlike the Hero. To hear such a possessive side of him sent shivers down his spine, "Hmmm so no more Yiga clan shenanigans?"

"Not unless that's some sort of kink you like to experiment in." Sheik practically choked on his spit after that.

"Who taught you all these things? I don't recall you having any lack of sexual comments beforehand."

"Yea but then I met Prince Sidon."

"Prince…Sidon?" Sheik quirked a brow.

"Ohh, just a friend of mine. You'll love to meet him." Link then pressed a chaste kiss to Sheik's lips as he laid back, encasing Sheik closer in his arms. Sheik snorted, deciding to bother Link later about the comment. For now, he how the Hero back in his arms and it wasn't a dream. His body definitely reminded him of that

"…Hero?"

"Mmm, it's Link."

"I forgot to tell you. Before I came to your place, I ran into a man looking for you. Some guard from Kakariko named Cado. He said something about losing his ten cuccos again and needing your help, blah blah, something about his wife hating him and leaving him for another man. Anyway, I told him you died of cucco disease and he about fainted. I just thought you should know."

"WHAT? SHEIK!" The Hylian quickly jumped out of bed, tripping on the blanket and falling face first on the wooden floor. Somehow, he made it down the loft, placing on some type of tunic that didn't match in any way shape or form to his trousers.

Yes…truly the Hero of Time he fell in love with. Sheik smiled as he fell back into the bed, missing his Hero a little, but damn if this bed just wasn't the greatest.


End file.
